Conventional computer disk drives have one or more actuator arms which are moveable relative to one or more corresponding rotatable magnetic disks. The movable actuator arm extends across the disk to position a magnetic head radially over concentric tracks in the disk.
This invention relates to the problems associated with electrically interfacing the magnetic head with electronic circuitry located external to the actuator arm. The most common interfacing technique is to hand solder each conductive lead on the actuator arm to a flexible circuit. The flexible circuit is designed to bend and yield as the actuator arm is moved across the magnetic disk. The hand soldering technique is labor intensive and results in increased manufacturing costs.
An automated technique involving thermal compression bonding has also been introduced, but has not been widely accepted within the industry at this time.
This invention introduces a new technique for electrically interconnecting the actuator arm to the flexible circuit. The resulting interconnect is durable and conducive to automation.